Memories
by pumpkinpie10
Summary: After high school, Miley begins to reminisce about how four years made her realize she was in love with Oliver. Slightly AU. Rated T. Miley/Oliver On Hold until further notice
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. I finally decided to write a chapter fic. I've had this story plot in my head for quite some time and I decided it was time to put it up. It is, of course, moliver. So, read on and I hope you enjoy it. Don't forget to drop a review when you're done please!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hannah Montana.**

_Memories-Prologue_

All my life, I was referred to as plain old Miley. I had the simplest brown curls that fell just below the middle of my back. My face was contoured nicely, but it didn't stand out like all those other girls. My bright blue eyes held my deepest memories and there was the slightest trace of freckles that lingered on my cheeks. The one thing that truly stood about me was my name. Unfortunately, none of the kids at that awful junior high thought about it like that.

This doesn't mean that I completely hate my life. In fact, I'm one of the most blessed people on this earth. I have the most awesome father in the whole world. Any man who can raise two children by himself automatically earns the title 'father of the year'. Even though he embarrasses me on a day to day basis, there is seriously not enough love to go around. There is _one_ thing that I love the most about my dad. He helped me make it through when my mother passed on. I thought I could never move on with my life. In the end, dad helped pull me out of the black hole that I was sinking into slowly.

Then there is my brother Jackson…well, he truly is a character. Even though he gets on my last nerve, I love him to death.

I'm also lucky to have one of the best friends in the entire world. Her name is Lilly Truscott. I may not have a sister, but she earned the title a long time ago when I first moved to Malibu. You just can't find a friendship like ours. I still remember that day that we met.

_I was walking around the beach like the usual loner that I was. Everything was so different from Tennessee. To me, everything in Malibu seemed to revolve around surf and sand. I had somehow made my way to Rico's surf shop when a small blonde girl came up and startled me._

_"Hi! I'm Lilly Truscott. I haven't seen you around here before. What's your name?" There seemed to be a never ending smile plastered on face. I have to admit, I was a little creeped out. I was in desperate need of friends, though._

_"Oh, my name is Miley Stewart. I just moved here from Tennessee." I responded like a weak little country girl with the dorkiest pigtails._

_"Cool. Well, Miley, I think we should be friends. I like you." When she said that, I smiled instantly. Finally, I wasn't going to be loser Miley with no friends at all. We started to walk away from the surf shop when she spoke again. "Oh yeah. That's my best friend Oliver over there." She pointed to a guy who playing basketball with a few others. I didn't think anything of it when he gave me quick smile and wave. I didn't think I would ever become great friends with him. But I did…_

Oh Oliver. You could say he is one of the best guy friends I've had. Scratch that; he is the only best guy friend I've ever had. Like Lilly, he could make all of my problems go away instantly. Somehow, though, the feelings were different with him. Everything had gone from friendly to a more than platonic relationship. Except…we never dated. But I'm getting way ahead of myself.

The thing that made Oliver stand out was his never-ending supply of moral support. My four years in high school were filled with millions of different boyfriends that weren't right for me. Of course, I didn't realize this until he pointed it out to me. And of course I kept going back for more humiliation and heartbreak. I'm glad that everything went the way it did. All of those other jerks made me realize that Oliver was the kind of guy I should be hanging around with.

My heart has gone through its share of trials and tribulations. At the time, it seemed as if this was a curse that was placed on me from birth. I thought that I would never be happy and would stay lonely for the rest of my life. How else could one girl go through so many guys in only four years? Okay, that sounds a little bad.

I can honestly say that I truly did love each one of those guys. There were certain quirks about them that got my attention in the first place. In the end, they all taught me one huge lesson that has stuck with me all this time. They taught me that the person I was meant to be with was standing right in front of me all my life. For that, I owe them forever.

Now, sitting on the wooden chair in our patio that looks over the shore, I feel at peace. Strumming the chords on my guitar helps me to remember everything that has happened these past four years. I'm a different person after going through all the pain, heartache, surprises, and downright awesome days. And even though high school has taught me some important lessons, nothing that happened really matters anymore. All that matters is who I am now.

"Hey, Miley. You ready to go?" I turn back to look through the patio door and find my much older blonde best friend's head poking out the doorway. I knew what this meant. This meant goodbye.

"Yeah. I'll be right there." I gently put down 'lucky lulu' and make my way out front to Lilly's car. Little did I know, I was about to face the hardest thing I had to do.

But that is where my story ends…for now. In order to understand, we have to start from the beginning. That takes us all the way back to freshmen year.


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone! Thanks for being patient. I know that it has taken me forever to update. My reason: I had the worst writer's block. The good news is that there is a new chapter! Enjoy! Oh, and thanks to , **maddiej93**, **kiriath24**, and **OutsiderChick309** for reviewing the prologue!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Hannah Montana.

**Chapter One**

Ah...the first day of school. Scratch that. This was the first day of high school, which meant it was going to be ten times worse than any other first days. I stood in my room for about two hours before I could decide on something halfway decent to wear for the first day of school. After the final decision, I knew I was going to be the worst dressed girl walking the hallways. Some things never change no matter how much you want them to.

I was about halfway through curling my hair when I heard my phone's muffled ring sound from underneath my bed covers. I knew that it had to be Lilly. We had these weird traditions on the first day of school. For instance, both of us had to arrive at exactly the same time so that we didn't seem like we had no friends. It may seem weird and unnecessary, but first impressions last a lifetime. Well, not a lifetime, but pretty damn long.

"Hello?" I said into the phone while attempting to curl my hair at the same time. I was never really good at multitasking. As soon as I heard Lilly's voice, I was immediately startled by her very hyperactive voice that was then carried directly into my ear canal. Thanks Lilly.

I went on to scream at her for being the most wide-awake person I've ever met. I eventually cooled down and pretended that I was listening to the rest of her conversation. Let's just face the cold hard facts. I am not into skateboarding at all. I do not like to listen to people talk about it. I've told this to Lilly many times before. But for some reason, she doesn't like to listen.

I don't mind talking about skateboarding guys, though.

After finishing up a pointless conversation with Lilly, I headed downstairs to see if I could at least get some food in me before I took off. Unfortunately for me, I have an idiot brother who thinks that when dad cooks breakfast it is all for him.

"Dad! How could you let Jackson eat all the breakfast again?" I asked with a very pissed off tone in my voice. The one day that I decided to eat and it was all gone. This day was not going to well.

"Darlin, I called you about ten times. There was so much yelling up there I thought someone was getting killed." He joked. I rolled my eyes and proceeded to pour myself a bowl of cereal. Cold, Lifeless cereal. Okay, I'm exaggerating a little. Just as I was about to take in the first mouthful of my cereal, Lilly and her hyper self decided to skateboard her way through my living room.

"Miley! Hurry up or we are going to be late to school. It's the first day. How pathetic is that?" I inwardly groaned as I got up from the table a grabbed my book bag. I guess today was a no breakfast kind of day.

"Bye dad. I'll see you after this nightmare is over." I head out the front door with Lilly by my side. The walk to school was very uneventful. _That_ I was extremely thankful for. I was also happy that I didn't eat that cereal in the morning because my stomach was doing back flips. "Lilly, what if he comes back?" I ask in a shy voice. She tosses me a really weird look.

"Who?" Just when I though she was going to give me a helpful answer...

"Jake! After he left, he said he would come back to Malibu and be my boyfriend." Lilly rolled her eyes at my comment. In all reality, I should be to. I absolutely despise the guy. But for some reason, I can't get him out of my head.

"Miley, Jake is the worst kind of guy. Just move on without him." Lilly said to me. One the inside, I knew that would be the best thing to do. I knew that he was just going to cause me more heartache. Looking back at it now, I was completely right.

"I know, Lilly. I have to let him go." I say softly. Even when he wasn't around, he still made a lump in my throat present.

After about seven minutes, I could see the front of our high school appear through the fog. The butterflies from earlier seemed to make their way back into my stomach. I had the urge to the run back home and curl up in my bed. "Come on, Miley, it won't be that bad." Lilly said while dragging me through the front doors of the school. This was going to be the longest day of my life.

Everything after that was a big blur. Even though all of us students looked alike, it was as if everyone knew that Lilly and I were freshmen. I guess the looks on our faces were dazed and confused one. We made our way to our lockers and dumped our notebooks into them. I looked around and saw a bunch of other kids walking around as if they owned the place. Seniors…

"Hey guys. Are you having fun on the first day of school?" I turned around and saw Oliver leaning on the locker that was next to mine. For some reason, it wasn't like any other time I had seen him. I felt flustered and I tore my eyes away from him. I didn't know what was going on. Oliver certainly did change over the summer. His arms and abs did seem a bit more muscular. I immediately stopped thinking like that and turned around to face my locker.

"Hey Oliver." I heard Lilly say from behind me. "What does your schedule look like?" I finally had the courage to stick my head out from the locker and take a peek at his schedule. After glancing at it, I realized that he had every class with me. Usually, I would be super happy that I wasn't going to be completely loner in my classes. Today was different. I kind of felt some nerved creep back into my body. I honestly did not know what was wrong with me.

"Hey we have all of our classes together." I said, acting as if nothing were out of the ordinary. He flashed me a smile and I felt okay again.

"Cool. I guess we should head to class then. Lilly, are you going to be okay?" He asked. Lilly looked at us and groaned. Hey, I wouldn't want to walk to class on my own either.

"I'll be fine. You two get out of here before I change my mind." She said as she turned around to walk to class. I felt like I should have walked her to class, but I couldn't be late on the first day. Besides, then Oliver would be alone.

Wait… Since when did I care so much about Oliver?

"Bye, Lilly." I said loudly as Oliver and I walked in the opposite direction. She yelled by back as we disappeared into a sea of people.

"So, are you nervous about high school?" I heard Oliver ask over the noise. I looked over at him and shrugged.

"Yeah. I'm not sure if I'll fit in. I don't know if you've noticed, but I never been able to fit in." He laughed for some reason and shook his head.

"Miley, sometimes it's better to be unusual. It sets you apart from all the other mindless clones that walk these halls." I turn to face his again and smile. That was the most sensitive thing that I heard his say ever. "You know, I think our friendship has changed this summer. I kind of feel dif-"

"Oh my god!" I yelled, pointing into our first period class.

"What?" Oliver questioned back. He looked into the classroom and saw exactly what I saw. Jake Ryan surrounded by swarms of fan girls.

**Review please!**


End file.
